


В темноте

by nen_doe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Кто ещё не знает, как играют в "семь минут в раю"?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Robbie Valentino
Kudos: 2





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для WTF Gravity Falls 2015.

— Ты когда-нить целовался? — вдруг спрашивает Диппера Робби.   
В замусоренной подсобке заброшенного завода темно, они сидят поодаль друг от друга, и Диппер не видит ни черта, даже собственных пальцев под самым носом.  
— Нет, — устало отвечает Пайнс, потом вспоминает Русалдо и хмыкает. Робби бы точно не понял.   
У тинов и игры специфические, и интересы. Будучи уже технически не ребёнком, Диппер порой чувствует себя здесь лишним, когда речь заходит о таком. Ма и Па Даскертонов хватил бы второй удар, застань они подобные игрища. А Мейбл, например, такое всегда нравится. Девочки взрослеют раньше мальчиков, да?   
"Семь минут в раю"? Семь минут в аду взаимной социальной неловкости. А если точнее — куда дольше. Когда в тёмной комнате заброшки, куда тебя с товарищем по несчастью запихивают хохочущие друзья, заклинивает замок.   
Хорошо, Диппер давно уже не боится темноты. Ему не по себе, не более.  
Если б не Венди, его бы не затащили в этот балаган, все вероятности были против этого решения. А потом его обозвали Скучилой — и всё, как обычно... Обосраться им обоим теперь весело.  
— А что так? — уточняет Робби, вроде бы равнодушно, но зачем узнавать, если неинтересно?  
— Не сложилось, — ровно отвечает Диппер. Чего не спросишь со скуки. — Ты?  
Ответ не удивляет.  
— Миллион раз и ещё один, — Дипперу не нужен свет, чтобы почувствовать, как самодовольно ухмыляется Валентино. Воспоминания о Венди, как тараканы, копошатся в голове. Робби прибавляет как-то раздражённо:  
— Попробовать всё же не хочешь?  
До Диппера доходит не сразу.   
— Попробовать чт... — начинает он и осекается. — О. Ну. Нет, я...  
Слышится какой-то шорох. Пайнс едва не подпрыгивает, когда ему на коленку ложится чужая ладонь, вторая рука Робби обвивает плечи.   
— Нам ещё минимум час тут торчать, чувак.  
Аргумент не аргумент, а то и развод — шутки у этой компании бывают на редкость идиотскими, как только все они не разводили беднягу Томпсона. Ещё Робби вполне мог проспорить Ли или Нейту.   
От Робби пахнет мятной жвачкой, мылом и немного — немытыми волосами. Почему-то оказывается совсем нетрудно представить напротив его физиономию с немного вытянутым носом, подведёнными чернильной тушью карими глазами и тонкими сухими губами. Диппер всё ещё думает об этом, когда Робби целует его — эй, стоп! — такая тенденция получения личного опыта Пайнсу не очень-то по душе, да и поцелуй этот так, скорее слюнявый укус. Миллион и ещё один поцелуй у кого-то в воображении?..   
Пайнс хватается за чужие плечи, за толстовку, а Робби по-глупому напирает — даже сейчас у них все ещё довольно заметна разница в росте и в габаритах, и Диппер, мыча, сдаётся, опасаясь проломить затылком стену. Пытается представить себе Венди, или Пасифику, на худой конец, но, окей, плохая идея – даже едва заметная при дневном свете, щетина на подбородке Робби царапает лицо не хуже мочалки. А вот Робби, кажется, не мешает вообще ничто, потому что он, тяжело дыша, продолжает свои бессмысленные действия и, в довершение бедствию, пускает в ход язык.   
Когда озабоченный сосед смещается ниже, утыкается губами куда-то под ухом, Диппер чувствует облегчение и украдкой вытирает рот. Сюрприз ожидает и здесь: вместо того, чтобы просто вылизывать или целовать шею, или что там обычно делают, Робби кусается, не очень-то заботясь, больно ли это — и Диппер вздрагивает. Его неожиданно бросает в жар. Это почему-то даже приятно. И слишком жёстко для розыгрыша. Если это прикол, какого чёрта он так затянулся?   
— Робби? — неуверенно зовёт Диппер, а Валентино уже хозяйничает где-то в районе пупка, задирает майку, ныряет рукой под резинку трусов. Диппер успевает остановить приятеля, но, судя по «вжику» молнии и лихорадочному копошению, себя Робби обижать тоже не собирается. И ничего не отвечает, конечно.   
Дипперу удаётся довольно долго игнорировать тёплое тяжёлое дыхание возле своего уха и попытки прижаться: ровно до тех пор, пока Робби не тянет ладонь Диппера к себе в пах. На Пайнса нападает какой-то ступор, а когда шок проходит, Дипперу хочется то ли разразиться нездоровым смехом, то ли заорать и двинуть этому озабоченному эмо в нос.   
Наощупь чужой член толком ничем не отличается от собственного – тёплый, гладкий, не слишком толстый. Не то, чтобы Дипперу было ужасно противно, но происходящее не укладывается в голове. Он отдёргивает руку, вытирает о шорты.   
Робби возится ещё какое-то время, но больше не пытается приставать, лишь в какой-то момент с коротким рваным вздохом утыкается носом Дипперу в ключицу, а потом и вовсе отваливает. Судя по глухому звону и матерку, вляпавшись по пути в баррикаду из пустых банок. Пайнс секунд с пять гадает, кончил ли Робби, потом, сообразив, как это странно, роняет мысль, словно кружку с пауком, не заботясь даже собрать осколки.   
Неосознанно потирает шею — укус побаливает, приятно пульсирует.  
Ладно, твёрдо решает Диппер, об этом я подумаю завтра. И тут же принимается рационализировать. 

Следующие полчаса оба проводят в полной тишине. Если бы Пайнсу платили за каждый неловкий мысленный диалог, он давно стал бы миллиардером.

Ребята вскрывают замок при помощи ломика, Томпсона и девчоночьей команды поддержки.   
Узники выбираются из подсобки, моргая и жмурясь, отряхивают со штанов пыль и паутину, под аплодисменты и замечания о «стальных яйках». И, конечно же, избегают смотреть друг на друга. Валентино тотчас же удаляется с Тэмбри. Для Робби такое поведение нормально, типично даже, а Дипперу просто неловко. Пайнс надеется, никто не заметит следы от зубов у него на шее. Слава богу, играть больше никто не хочет. В меню на сегодня — пицца и посещение аркады. Спустя полчаса Диппер начинает украдкой посматривать на Робби, и лишь однажды ловит ответный нервный взгляд.   
Наверное, стоило бы отнестись к этому опыту философски, но пока у него не выходит. Успокаивает одно: рискни Робби рассказать о случившемся, будет выглядеть идиотом. А сам Диппер никогда и никому не расскажет.


End file.
